music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Sedan
Black Sedan is a former American rock group and current supergroup that was created in 1996, based in Port Vue, Pennsylvania. History The band's roots traced back as early as 1994, when Darryl Costanzo was the vocalist for a ska-funk group, Lou Faland and Space Kill. Before the group could begin working on their first EP, one of the band members were fatally electrocuted by a defective amplifier. Darryl was driven into depression following the death and he has contemplated suicide, which led to him nearly taking his life by leaping off the roof of his home before getting saved by his future friend Ken Redgrove. The two decided to create some music together so Darryl could make a tribute to his friend, leading to the creation of the EP Wares. The two recorded two more EPs while searching for more bandmates. A battle of the bands was held at a local bar by Ken and Darryl, and it was there that they selected their drummer, Chad Dickson. Dickson had no intention of becoming a full-time drummer, but he agreed to do it on the condition that they hire his friend Justin Cavilero as their bassist. The band released one more EP and a full album before getting signed by Geffen Records in 2001. The band achieved mainstream success with the songs Saturday, ''Good Enough'' and ''Climax''. The band released two full albums between 2002 and 2004, and in 2006, following the Brunswick incident, they announced that they'd be going on a brief hiatus to determine the future of the band. It was announced on June 13th of 2007 that the band will no longer perform together. In 2013, the band announced that they would relaunch Black Sedan along with Roger Klotz and Lars Anderson after their band, Backstabber, fell apart. Their debut album was released a year after. Controversies The Brunswick Incident On July 15th of 2006, following a show performed in Brunswick, Maine, Black Sedan, Backstabber and a group of their fans took part in the recording of a parody of the video to Duality by Slipknot. The video involved them and their fans rioting across town and vandalizing a house. Near the end of the recording, due to faulty craftsmanship, the floor beneath them collapsed, injuring the crowd and killing Backstabber's mascot. The entire video was set up prior, and Darryl Costanzo ordered the owner of the house to make sure it could withstand the band and the crowd. Nevertheless, Darryl, and Roger Klotz both spent the night in prison for vandalism and public disturbances. Neither Black Sedan nor Backstabber have played in Maine since the incident. Other Incidents On June 8th, 2016, both Backstabber and Black Sedan caused controversy while visiting Bridgeport, Connecticut after they along with their fans kidnapped a man and four teenage girls, locked them in a storage crate and pushed it into a lake. Following the incident, all members of each band were incarcerated, only to get released on bail. According to one of the girls, they and the man boarded a taxi that was driven by Costanzo. Midway through the ride, he began shouting nonsensical terms while driving into a deserted field, where his fans and bandmates were. Everyone proceeded to chant nonsense and they threw the five into the storage crate and sent them into the river. In an interview on NBC News, Darryl claimed that the entire situation was done as both a joke and to get back at them for how they treated Amie McAfee (mascot of Backstabber). According to Darryl, the man molested her when she was eight, and this was confirmed after Darryl overheard the man in a confessional booth at a church he attends. The girls were also noted for frequently abusing her in school and nearly driving her to suicide. All other aspects were done for a fan-made music video for Psychosocial by Slipknot. Those involved were banned from Bridgeport. Members * Darryl Costanzo: Lead vocals * Ken Redgrove: Lead guitar, backing vocals * Chad Dickson: Drums * Justin Cavilero: Bass Discography EPs *''Wares'''' (1996) *[[Stainless Steel Cut Off Metal Blade|''Stainless Steel Cut Off Metal Blade]] (1997) *[[Huh?|''Huh?]] (1998) *[[Face|''Face]] (1999) LPs * [[Black Sedan (album)|''Black Sedan (album)]] (2000) * [[Open Access|''Open Access]] (2001) *''Free Extension'' (2002) *''Pork'n'Sense'' (2004) Compilations * ''Hot Cars and Open Wounds: Live at Lunch's'' (2002) * ''Odds n Ends'' (2005) * ''Ten Years of Service'' (2006)